The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the miniature class which was originated by me by crossing an unnamed seedling, with the variety SAValife (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,482).
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having a dwarf plant habit, two inch open flowers, novel, orange flower color, pointed ovoid buds that open to a high centered flower, and dark green, glossy, disease resistant foliage on a plant suitable for growing in outdoor gardens. The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. A dwarf, miniature rose habit (16 to 18 inches tall);
2. Two inch, novel, copper orange flowers, blending to pink with age;
3. Pointed ovoid buds that open with a moderately high center;
4. Dark green, glossy foliage that resists powdery mildew and rust; and
5. Moderately vigorous growth in outdoor gardens.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by cuttings, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.